shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kojirō Shinomiya
|} A graduated excel student turned professional from Tootsuki Culinary Academy ,Shinomiya Koujirou (四宮 小次郎 Shinomiya Kojirō ''), is one of the respected legends of both his former academy and Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the few excel students who graduated with flying colors, who owned his very own restaurant,''Shino's, in Paris after he won the medal in France. Despite his professional skills and glorious achievements, Shinomiya's superiority complex made him feared by many students and employees alike under his supervision due to his stern discipline and narcissistic ego which concerned nobody but himself. Due to his high ego, Shinomiya is prone to rage and extremely offended whoever criticized his philosophy (like Yukihira Soma and Inui Hinako) by using employment termination to subdue anyone who dares defy him, making him as benevolent overlord in the manga series. That was until he was pressured by his fellow senior Alumni, Doujima Gin who he highly respected, Shinomiya opened his mind and changed his heart after his [[Shokugeki|Unofficial Shokugeki]] with his young rival. Appearance Shinomiya had pink long hair, earring on his right ear and wear his signature glasses. Personality Shinomiya is quite calculating and cunning among the Alumni Ten. Believing that cooking requires perfection, Shinomiya calculates every detail of cooking to define the qualification of a chef. From food quality to even uniform conduct, Shinomiya claimed that every details counts for a chef qualifications. Because of this detailed calculation, Shinomiya cannot tolerate any errors which might ruin his business, even the slightest mistakes such as clothing misconduct is enough for him to immediately disqualify/fire a chef. Shinomiya also believed that the seniors were always right and that all the employees/''kouhai'' must be absolutely obedient to the authority. Shinomiya is also described as a chef who never required cooperation as he distrusted anyone around him, even to his own kitchen crew, such that he believes that everyone in the kitchen is an enemy. Because of his superiority complex, Shinomiya believes he can casually criticize any chef under his supervision, while at the same time refusing to listen to or acknowledge their own opinions by using his position as the Head Chef to intimidate anyone else into submission (only Soma, who is experienced in the kitchen during his youth, was shown to be willing to stand up to him regardless). Shinomiya can be narrowed-mind towards any dishes which uses other ingredients to replace the original ones or are prepared even slightly differently, to which he claimed that the most delicious and finest foods always come straight from the original recipe without replacing the original flavor. Shinomiya's strict discipline is so extreme that even many of his fellow Alumni, especially Inui, found it offensive and considered him to have a bad attitude among the Ten. However, behind his cruel and professional personality, Shinomiya is actually a sensitive person who cares for his image more than anything. Originally, before he started his career as a professional chef, Shinomiya was an idealistic dreamer who pursued his dream of becoming the first Japanese Chef to win the Purusuporu Medal, a prestige reward given to the one that contributes the most to French cuisine for the year. However the constant condemnation from his French employees, coupled with their jealously and insubordination almost driving him out of business eventually leads to him gradually growing more and more ruthless in his management of his restaurant, a mindset that in time lead to him finally becoming the jaded person he is now. Plot Back Story It began as a childhood that Shinomiya was caught red handed by his mother for fighting with the other kids as his bruises were shown by her. While his mom questioned Shinomiya of his bruises, Shinomiya replied in a rude answer over the argument. Even with his bruises and dirt all over his body, his mother never blamed him for what he did for good and he was touched by his mother's words. Graduated from the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Shinomiya departed with his fellow future Alumni (Inui, Donato and Mizuhara) and continued to pursue his dream to becoming the best French Cuisine Chef in France and winning the Purusuporu Medal, the prestige metal in French Culinary. With the prize money of competition as his financial funds, Shinomiya finally own his French restaurant in Paris and his dish were famous by the French local customers. Despite Shinomiya's dish impressed most of his client, his amazing presentation would made his French kitchen crew jealous over his popularity and skeptic upon his incredible skills in French Cuisine. One day, Shinomiya asked who is responsible to change his recipe which his received an disturbing answer by his own crew, who is discriminates Shinomiya's dish who often used the Japanese recipe in French Cuisine. Since then, Shinomiya's restaurant business has declined and his peers began to have issues with him. With the discrimination and rebellion of his crew and his restaurant almost meet it's bankruptcy, Shinomiya reached his breaking point and changed from the once confident former self into a tyrannical chef who cares nobody but himself. To protect his ambition that he sought so hard to achieve, Shinomiya kicked out the two chef who previously criticized over his regional origin, and even ruled his restaurant with an iron fist by telling whoever displeased his cooking would leave the restaurant. Shinomiya's innovation of using vegetables as a prime dish not only impress the customers in all class, it also boost his restaurant fame when some the French food critics praised over his innovative dish, making Shinomiya as the sole Japanese Chef who won the Purusuporu Medal and earned his nickname as the "Vegetable Magician". Once seeing his unexpected accomplishments finally earning his desired award, Shinomiya was satisfied with the results before realized that he no longer knew what to aim for. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Shinomiya was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp. During the ceremony, he immediately disqualified the student beside Soma just by judging on his sense of smell over the student's perfume, claimed that the perfume would losing the food scent quality. Before the student could even react, Shinomiya was angry told that even the clothing conduct counts over the chef qualification which claimed that should misconduct approved with jeopardize his business. Thus he left with the other Alumni Ten for the camp commenced after Doujima finished his speech. After the first round was finished, Shinomiya angrily called Inui, who is indecisive over Takumi and Soma's cooking duel, took a long time to return to the hotel room that left Inui declared the duel resulted in a no contest between both proficient chefs. On the second round, Shinomiya was in charged this time and his presence is feared by many students as he had eliminated more than 30 students in just the first round of the camp. This time, Shinomiya clarified his test would be solo cookery which everyone had to cook the dish solo without assistance, in addition Shinomiya also warned that should anyone around give any assistance each other would be eliminated from the camp and the academy. As Shinomiya tasted Megumi's dish, Shinomiya immediately disqualified Megumi after he found out Megumi's recipe seemly changed, which he found this slightest recipe change is prohibited in order to "keep the original taste". Before Shinomiya could even finished,he was interrupted by Soma who stood out his disagreement over Shinomiya's own comment by making several statements about through Soma's own logical explanation, shocked the students who witnessed the situation. Considered Soma as an interloper and enraged over Soma's "disrespect", Shinomiya cannot tolerate over Soma's "rude" behavior which further explained that including the bad vegetables among these vegetables was the part of the test and he would not allow any comment over his position by mere ingredient disarrangement. Before Soma could even speak out the logical reason over Megumi's method, Shinomiya was snapped which he retaliate that none who was young like Soma would surpassed himself, as a Head Chef, which made Soma gone silent for a moment. To add the salt into the wounds, Shinomiya mocked Soma over his knowledge which he warned him if Soma defied him further, Shinomiya has a right to disqualify him even Soma passed this assignment. Little did he knew that his mockery would even made Soma angrier and serious over this issue. Before he proceed his job, Shinomiya is yet again interrupted by Soma which he would wonder what could Soma complain this time. Instead of complain however, Shinomiya received a daring Shokugeki challenge from Soma for Megumi's future which should Shinomiya lost, he had to revoke Megumi's termination, which Soma's bold challenge was shocked even the legend and the students around him, who is in disbelief and skeptic about Soma's challenge and often thought that this challenge would be out of his league, especially when the rival was one of the legends with ruthless reputation. Unofficial Shokugeki & Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira-Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Tale]]'' After hearing Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge, Shinomiya can't helped but to think the nostalgic moments of his past Shokugeki victories while declining Soma's challenge, further told Soma that the judges decision is absolute and there is a little/no chance to reverse the results. Before he could finish however, Doujima and Inui came to scene to checked the ruckus over his rivalry with Soma. The latter both sides then summoned to Doujima's office to solve their dispute. Much in Shinomiya's dismay, his fellow alumni Inui found Megumi's dish delicious instead and almost led an argument between the two legends. Despite his senpai's calm consultation, Shinomiya refused to acknowledge Megumi's dedication and his stubbornness would led further arguments with Inui who is disagreed about Shinomiya's narcissistic remarks over Megumi's dish. As Doujima finally announced the [[Shokugeki| Unofficial Shokugeki]] to settle the rivalry, Shinomiya attempted to objects the decision until under the heavy pressure from Doujima forced him to agreed the Shokugeki before he added another grim stipulation of his own; should Soma lost he had both Soma and Megumi terminated before leaving from Doujima office. Shinomiya was in the underground kitchen along with Doujima and his other Alumni, which became the main judges for this Shokugeki''while awaits his challengers to arrive the venue for their ''Shokugeki, the underground kitchen where no other staff or student became a distraction. With Doujima's sudden additional stakes to both Soma and Megumi in this Unofficial Shokugeki, Shinomiya found this would be his a perfect advantage to make his very own dish before he could mock Soma about his reverse role of the position, before his harsh words were disgusted by his fellow alumni,especially Inui. With his shaken rival didn't make any move, Shinomiya managed to make the dish in just matter of minutes, not before he witness Soma clapped Megumi's hand hard to motivate Megumi. While his dish finished, Shinomiya was further insult Soma over Megumi's inability to even preparing the ingredients for their dish before he was retaliated by Soma to save the insult before he would even laid his tongue on Megumi's food, which Shinomiya would seemed confidently his victory over both Soma and Megumi and unconvinced over Soma's claimed about Megumi's credibility to even subdue him. While Soma and Megumi finally began their work, Shinomiya was observing Megumi and Soma's style yet remaining silent before Inui break his silent by complimented Soma's motivation to Megumi by using Restaurant Tadokoro, much to Shinomiya's frustration over Inui's intervention might spoiled the competition. Soma's incredible speed and Megumi's pure focus could left Shinomiya only observe in silence, though their skills still wouldn't change his mind since he thinks rookies would never superior over professional like him. With the time over, Shinomiya presented his masterpiece dish, Chicken Chou Farci, to the judges(including Inui). His dish was praised by all 5 alumni(including Doujima and Inui) as they tasted the dish, giving the legendary French cuisine expert a head start. When Doujima told over Shinomiya that their expectation to feast on one of Shinomiya's prized dishes, Shinomiya immediately concluded with high confidence over Doujima's praised and claimed that both rookie's effort were not his match, which quickly both annoyed yet feared by his fellow alumni whom thought that Shinomiya's skill could actually crushed a light of hope of every chef whom challenged him the past, which each of his victory is an insult to his rival. On Doujima's perspective however, Shinomiya's false humility might actually convinced about Shinomiya's insecurity rather than confidence, which his mind was read that losing to the couple students was not his option. As Megumi's presented her dish, Rainbow Terrine, Shinomiya would asked Megumi if her dish would even rivaled his own 9 Color Terrine in an intriguing interest. As the judges ate the dish and praised over the dish, Shinomiya remained silent once again while observing the judge's compliment about the dish, fearing that Megumi's dish could even rivaled his. As the results finally came, Shinomiya's dish is proved too much to Megumi's as the votes of all 3 judges decided to vote Shinomiya's dish as the best, leading his vicious victory over both Soma and Megumi. With his victory was ensured, Shinomiya was proud over the expected result while leaving the kitchen. However, Doujima's surprise vote made Shinomiya think otherwise. Shinomiya asked Doujima if his vote would change the results even if Doujima himself wasn't involved in judging the dish; further implied that he had no clue about Doujima's acknowledgement about Megumi's dish while he is still claimed himself as a victor. What Shinomiya didn't know that Doujima knew something went wrong about Shinomiya's dish, with his stagnation exposed as his weakness has shocked the proud chef. Further his anxiety, Shinomiya was also told by Doujima that his skills actually remained the same after his awarded the metal, which he no longer has an objective to drive forward, and his dish for this Shokugeki may not even his best dish as it was a mere cover for his slow progression. Heard enough of his senior's comment, Shinomiya lost his cool and angrily yelled to Doujima for his senpai, who merely one of Tootsuki Cooperation Board of Director member, knew his weakness much better than himself until he was told by Doujima to taste Megumi's Rainbow Terrine to prove Doujima's point. While Shinomiya reluctantly tasted Megumi's food under Doujima's pressure again, he quickly criticized the food by commenting over the dishes flaws. Before he could further critique the dish, Shinomiya remained silent and his second taste would make him stumbled in confusion, for he as the professional would even lost to the strong determination of a clumsy rookie like Megumi. In his confusion, Shinomiya's began to think the dish as a reminder of his childhood (claimed that his mother made the same dish to him when he was just a boy) and shed in tears while dropped the coin that Doujima tossed to him, seemly that the coin itself has a part of the vote for Soma and Megumi's dish. Regained from his confusion, Shinomiya would remarks over the secret of the unique taste of Rainbow Terrine is Allspice, one of the spices which remove the odd scent of any meat while used as a meat tender. In the same time, Shinomiya was commented by Doujima that the dish actually got the his own impression which he remain silent. He further listens to Doujima explanation included the distinct comparison between both Megumi and himself; Megumi uses her every effort in order to get everyone's attention to her dish despite her flaws, while Shinomiya on the other hand, who no longer walk further after achieved his goal, still see that his food is unrivaled to anyone without realized his weakness. With Doujima's words are so overwhelming, Shinomiya began to realized this Shokugeki was part of Doujima's plan to make him see his own flaws while reflects his mistreatment over his kitchen crew and customers that led his conclusion that he has been cooking for himself all the time. Shinomiya began to think over his past mistakes until Inui came in by includes her vote for Soma and Megumi, leaving the result for this Shokugeki as a draw which Shinomiya reluctantly agreed over the results. Though grunted over expectations, Shinomiya was satisfied and before leaving the kitchen, he encouraging Megumi to improvise her skills and pace while seeing Soma in an intriguing manner, seemly changed his heart and mind since, afterall he was the first of all people in his life, dares to challenge him to defend a friend from injustice and begin to see the world beyond his past glory.It is believed through this''Shokugeki'', Shinomiya had learned that even professionals would have learn and absorb everything around him in order to seek further goals rather than just satisfied with the past glory he had achieved. Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Alumni 10 Category:Support Characters Category:Alumni Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Cooking Style Shinomiya used French Cuisine as his primary cooking. Unlike in most French dishes that focus on meat, Shinomiya prefer to use vegetables as the main ingredients. With his vast knowledge about vegetables, from the details of species to their cooking methods, Shinomiya is able create the finest vegetable dish which is irresistible to anyone. However, Shinomiya's method rather traditional which the ingredients often used are from the original recipe rather than the alternatives since he claimed that only the original ingredients for his recipe would have the original taste of the dish. It is due to his uncanny skills in French cooking especially in vegetables, Shinomiya earned the nickname as the Vegetarian Magician for making the vegetable dish as a piece of art of cooking, from the details of vegetable selection until the method of the cooking itself, until it reach his standards on satisfying his client. Dish Shino's [[Chicken Chou Farci]]:One of Shinomiya's prized food, Shinomiya warp the chicken meat with Cabbages while keeping the juices inside the cabbage warp. Despite the perfection made which made anyone irresistible, Doujima could sensed something odd about the dish, claimed that the dish is actually a mere cover up to hide Shinomiya's great weakness, stagnation. Shokugeki Records Unofficial record (*) This is Shinomiya's first post-graduate Shokugeki after his graduation from the academy. (**) Shinomiya was originally victorious in this Shokugeki until Doujima decided to include his surprising vote to Soma and Megumi dish as his acknowledgement of the dish. With the votes included Shinomiya himself and Inui votes on Megumi's dish, this Shokugeki considered as a draw. Clubs *None, after his graduation he became the owner of his own French Restaurant,"Shino's" in France, is which also making him as the sole Japanese chef in France rewarded with the''Purusuporu'' Medal. Trivia *Shinomiya's stagnation could be proved to be the fatal weakness to any successful people, even with professional career. Doujima's remark about Shinomiya's dependence on his past achievements as his skills would proven to be the biggest mistake since most people would discontinued their next step after their goals had achieved. With Shinomiya's satisfied with the reward, he was consumed by his own ego that halted his progress and losing the direction in life, which make his skills never improvised. It is also once proved that even with the professionals, stagnation is considered as an ignorant move which this move made even the professional skills worn off time to time. *During one of the Shinomiya's flashback, Shinomiya is acquainted with Inui, Donato and Mizuhara as these past generations(80 gen students) graduated together before his departure to France. *Shinomiya is the first antagonistic chef and alumni who seems can't get eye to eye upon either ingredients or cooking methods, especially towards to Soma who is younger than him, even if Soma stated the truth. *It is hinted by his fellow alumni Donato, that it is due to Shinomiya's stern personality he remained single in his mid 20's and jokingly that the reason behind his single life is because Shinomiya treated women poorly or can't handle woman. *Shinomiya's Unofficial Shokugeki would be his first post graduation''Shokugeki'' outside his former academy. There are some hinted that he has countless Shokugeki victories prior his admission in the academy. His undefeated streak would preceded even before Erina, the jewel of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, making him as one of the legends among the Shokugeki champions whose his undefeated streak became impossible to break until he confronts Soma whose unusual bravery to defend Megumi from his judgement changed his perspective. Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Alumni 10 Category:Support Characters Category:Alumni Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Rival